


Showers

by TheAwfulDodger



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who (2005), Gundam Wing, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Arkham traumas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Owl!Jareth, Points of View, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: This is some drabble-stuff that I've been working on. I don't think it's finished, because there seems to be a nest of plotbunnies hiding behind my showercurtain... They keep attacking me when I step into the shower, forcing me to write these little ficlets. No actual slash though, just some undertones. Pick your poison?





	1. Bruce/Joker

Bruce: 

Sometimes I just want to handcuff him and drag him inhere with me. Rip his clothes off--- no, they’re already off. He’s lying in my bed, naked, staining my 2000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets with his grease-paint. I always change the sheets myself after we’ve fucked in my bed. Wouldn’t want Alfred to see them… And afterwards, I always fantasise in the shower, like some horny pubescent kid. Fantasise about dragging him in with me, cuffing him to the shower’s rail and scrubbing every inch of him until his skin is raw. And then, I’ll fuck him again, up against the tiled wall with the hot spray beating down on us. And he’ll love it.

I just might do it some day…

 

Joker:

Bad things happen in showers. Bad, bad terrible things. If you’re not the biggest thing that goes bump in the night, you’re prey. Like, like in Arkham, Arkham is a bad place, hehe. They stick you in this liiiitle tiled room, then they turn the hose on you. Nowhere to hide from the torrents of water hitting you. But Batsy? He goes in there for fun. To relax. I’d bet half my money that nobody ever turned a hose on him. I can feel him watching me with this unreadable expression on his face, challenging me, daring me to come in there with him. His eyes promise me that he’ll make me scream if I come in there with him.


	2. 10th Doctor

10th Doctor:

Time Lord biology and physiology is unlike that of a human. I think I have explained this concept about a thousand times already, and there is no need to bother anyone with all the complicated details. The fact is that the main difference is quite simple. Humans; one heart. Time Lords; two. Apart from that, Time Lords have an entirely different and far more efficient metabolic system than humans do, which eliminates the daily disposal of waste, but effects other systems within the Time Lord body as well. One such an effected system controls the temperature. We Time Lords hardly sweat, only in extremely high temperatures or under the influence of certain types of radiation or gasses. Because we hardly sweat, we hardly smell as well. Humans on the other hand, can smell quite… ripe… after a long hard day (of running).

Jack Harkness is no exception. Well, he is. Well, not really. He prefers to take his showers hot and steamy without closing the cubicle’s door. I cannot imagine that he does not know that one of the Tardis’ security camera’s is pointing right at the door, showing him off in all his glory. It is quite difficult to work out how to manually reroute the bilingual dislocator, with that there to distract you on the security feed. _Face_ of Boe? I doubt it…

His singing is not too shabby either…


	3. Heero + Duo

Duo Maxwell: 

Wufei is usually first in the shower after a mission. His showers are short and efficient, like everything he does. Quatre and Trowa go together, but they don’t take too long as well, eager to hit the hay I think *snort*. I think I’m the one who uses up most of the hot water, this hair doesn’t stay shiny and knot-free by itself you know? Heero never once bitched about being last one in the shower. Lately, when I’m washing out my shampoo to put the conditioner in, he joins me. Scared the living daylights out of me the first time, I thought he was going to kick my ass for using up all the hot water. But he just plucked the conditioner from my fingers, told me to ‘shut up, baka’, and squirted the conditioner in his hands. I never felt anything like Heero’s fingers running over my scalp and through my hair, working it in. We stay in the shower together until I have rinsed out the conditioner, then I leave him to wash up. Nothing else has ever happened and I doubt it ever will. Still, I’m happy with what I’ve got.

When Heero steps out of the shower, it’s always like it never happened in the first place…

 

Heero Yuy:

It started out of efficiency. If there is a limited amount of hot water available to wash five pilots, and one of them uses more then half on his own, the last one is bound to get a cold shower. Not that I mind cold showers, but when we were in the Northern regions and I was chilled to the bone, I did not look forward to running out of warm water halfway through my shower. It managed to turn into something more then just efficiency when I stepped into the cubicle with him. His wet hair was such a shade of dark brown that it appeared almost black, and was silky smooth and incredibly heavy with all the water beating down on it. I just longed to run my fingers through it. Conditioning his hair, using the excuse that he would bash me in the face with those bony elbows of his if he would do it himself is the perfect excuse to do so. 

He always leaves the shower before I work up the courage to kiss him…


	4. Jareth + Sarah

Jareth:

Goblin magic and technology have more uses than one could imagine. I dare to say that influential humans such as Michelangelo, Bell and van Leeuwenhoeck were inspired by the goblin creations they encountered Underground. And yes, they have been Underground. Van Leeuwenhoeck’s microscope? Based on Goblin technology. Alexander Bell’s telephone was based on a magical Goblin communication system used by my captains in the Goblin Wars. And Michelangelo’s flying machine was a shameless copy of a conceptual chicken catching mechanism. 

Indoor plumbing however, is an entirely human invention. And the best one they’ve ever made. I can vividly remember the times when Humankind lived in filthy hovels, wishing away children that stunk worse then the Bog. No, plumbing made the Aboveground a much better place, and it wasn’t long before we Goblins copied the idea to use in the Castle and the Goblin City. How did you think the Bog of Eternal Stench got it’s awful smell?

Indoor plumbing made the Aboveground not just a better smelling place, it improved the view as well. I sometimes fly aboveground in the early morning, and my favorite place to roost is in a big tree right across from Sarah Williams’ bathroom window. There is nothing more beautiful then watching the water run down her naked body, clinging to her skin like diamonds in the early sunshine. And when it rains, I fluff my feathers and pretend I am in there with her…

 

Sarah:

I know he likes to watch, and I know he’s been doing so for years now. The first time I saw the barn owl sitting outside my window was the night after the party. It had not been 24 hours since I left his Labyrinth, and I wasn’t surprised to see him. I guess he was spying on me, though I did not (and still don’t) see it that way. He’s been one of the only constant factor’s in my life ever since. I’ve moved several times since my journey Underground, but he always manages to find me. The first time I caught myself leaving the curtain open when I took a shower was some time after the worst of puberty had left me. I guess I subconsciously wanted him to see how much I’ve grown up since we last met. And still I wonder, what would have happened if I had accepted his offer? Perhaps he should come down from that branch of his, maybe I would like to be his Queen…

“Jareth…”


End file.
